youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sorority House
Hi this is my Halloween contest entry! So I hope you like it WARNING THIS CONTAINS CURSING Chapter 1 "Well this is last day before graduation" I say excited "Yup! Im so happy for the dance" says Aria. She is one of my best friends "Lets go" We head towards the locker room to take showers. The only privacy he have is 2 planks. On on the left and one on the right. No doors. I get my towel and head for them I pick a spot next to Aria "Wow! Look at someone who is growing" She tells me. "Seriously my breasts are big" I take a look at them and notice that they did get big. "Ok so tonight we are going to have our last sleepover party before College ends" I hear a girl next to me say I look and see her talking to about 7 other girls. She looks at me and Aria and says "Oh! Hi! I see you overheard me well I guess your invited!" She says like she was supposed to. "Ok so thats 9 people coming 1 more" I say her scanning the room for someone. "Oh! I know you can invite Betsy" I say hoping my friend can come. "Perfect! Hey you text her because I don't have her phone number" She tells me. "Ok" I say. Aria hands me soap. I wash myself with then get out. He walk to the locker part and get our clothes on then leave. We head towards the classrooms and get our books. "Hey Cherry did you finish your homework?" Aria ask me. "Yeah why? I did it in class" I ask with curiosity "Oh I didn't finish wanna go to my house and do our homework until 7?" She ask "Sure! I want Betsy to come over is that ok?" I ask "Yeah and tell her about the sleepover" "kk" I text Betsy and tell her Party @ Hannah's house. ur invited also come to Aria's house ''She responds by saying ''kk . "Ok Aria I guess lets leave" Chapter 2 We get into Aria's car and leave. She turns on the radio and Starships be Nicki Minaj is playing Starships are meant to flyyyyy ''"OMG I love this song!" As we turn a corner I accidentally switch the channel "Ugh! Bitch! You are clumsy" Says Aria with a smile on her face. "LOL yeah sorry" ''There is a Mass murderer on the lose all teenagers are advised to lock there doors at night "Huh? There is a murderer" I ask scared. "I guess so" She says. We all are quiet until we get to her house. Then after we get out we see Betsy pulling up. "Hey girl!" I give her a big hug "Hey longtime no see" She tells me. I feel really bad because school has kept us apart. Betsy is overweight but she is good hearted person. "Well lets get inside!" Aria says We all sit around looking at magazines Playboy to be exact. Till we notice its 7 "Come on lets go" Aria says we pack up everything and head out. By the time we get there half of everyone is there. We get out and enter the house. There we already see Hope,Chelsey,Kelly,Kim,Beverly and Jackie. "Hey, Glad you made it" Hope says. We enter and go upstairs and put our bags done and head downstairs and see that Tomara made it. "Hey Tomara!" says Jackie. They are best friends. "Lets order a pizza!" I say excitedly. Everyone agrees so I call them "Um..Cheese with spinach and Mushrooms. WHAT ELSE GIRLS" "OLIVES" I hear Chelsey scream out. "kk...Ok and olives ok your order shall be ready in 20 minutes. Okay thank you" We wait 2 minutes then the pizza comes. Ding dong "C'mon lets get out pizza" We all run towards the door and open it. The pizza guy is just standing there. "Hello?" then his head falls off into the house. "Ahhh close the fucking door! Shit lock it! Lock it! dammit" Screams Hope "Someone call the fucking police NOW!" I run to the phone and call. "911 whats your emergency. Help..Please hu...Please Hello?!? HELLO? FUCK!" I slam the phone on the table someone get help. "I will go" Says Hopes boyfriend. As he leave the front door his head is cut of by a chainsaw. "AHH FUCK FUCK EVERYONE FUCKING HIDE" I run I run upstairs with Aria, Betsy and Jackie. Last thing I see is Chelsey getting her stomach ripped open. I run as fast I can we all split up I go with Jackie while the others split up. We hide in a room. "Jackie you here" I whisper as quietly as I can. "Yes I a-" The door creeks open. I see boots I start to panic then Hope comes and screams "OH MY GOD GUYS RUN!" Then the killer looks at us and I sprint out but Jackie is stuck in there she panics and then jumps out of the window "NOOO JACKIE" I scream in tears "WHO GIVES A FUCK RUN!" Screams Hope! We run. Hope runs outside while I hide behind the fridge while I see Kelly under the couch. Then I see the killer next to the couch NO get outta there Kelly hurry I think to myself but its to late the killer pulls her out and starts to stab her. I cant watch. He blood is flowing everywhere she is so deformed and bloody I have to run! I run upstairs but the killer catches up to me and throws me off the window I'm gonna die I'm gonna die Then I hit the floor. I hear cracking, Then I see Jackie "OMFG Cherry come on" She picks me up and we leave.